Unconditional Love Unrequited Love
by HannahTheHouseElf
Summary: Do you know what it's like to love someone who doesn't posses the ability to love? Who despite all of your best efforts just sees you as a slave to him. Well that's what life's like for Bellatrix, constantly vying for the attention of the most powerful dark wizard ever known, Voldemort. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

She loved him. She really did love him, yet what did he give her in return? Nothing but the cold shoulder. Some may say it wasn't his fault, he couldn't ever love her; he couldn't love anyone. She knew what she was getting herself into but that didn't stop her. She could have stopped herself from getting hurt. She could have found a nice man, someone who loved her just as much as she loved them. Someone who would do anything for her. But instead she devoted her life to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Who is she, I hear you ask. Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix liked to think of herself as a faithful follower of Voldemort. She did everything she could to stand by him in the Wizarding War. She was young, barely out of Hogwarts, yet she didn't let that stop her from becoming one of the most brutal wizards of all time. All to impress him. She was tearing her soul to pieces because of the amount of murders she carried out. This wasn't healthy at all for a young 19 year old girl, which she knew deep inside, but her mind was overpowered by love. Was he worth it? Probably not but to her he was irresistible, the man of her dreams, the only person who she had ever had feelings for. She never did understand how he would never be able to love her in return.

As the war went on Bellatrix became more and more desperate, consequently becoming more brutal and more unstable in the process. The more she looked at him, the deeper into love she fell and no-one could keep her grounded. Her younger sister Andromeda tried to warn her. She was just a child, still at Hogwarts herself, yet she could see that what Bella was getting herself into was wrong. Andromeda could see the inability to love, shining brightly inside Voldemort. Yet Bella pushed her aside, certain that she knew best, her sense of judgement and character tainted by her love.

When the Order of the Phoenix was formed by Albus Dumbledore in the 1970s, Bella saw this as a door of new opportunity opening up for her. This was her best chance yet to show Voldemort what she was made of. He needed her, one of his best Death Eaters to help him defeat the muggle-loving, filthy half-breeds that were trying to conquer the Dark Lord. This was her best chance yet to show what she was made of. Little did she know that she had someone else vying for her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Circinus Prewett was the cousin of Molly Weasley née Prewett, and was forced into being a death eater, against his will by his father. He was young, 19 same as Bellatrix. They went to school together, both in Slytherin, yet he wasn't dark at all. He caused a hat stall during the sorting ceremony, leaving the sorting hat indecisive as to whether he should be a Gryffindor or Slytherin. In all honesty Circinus would have loved to have been with the courageous, noble lions, but he knew what his family would say. His father would call him a traitor, like he did Molly. He would bring shame to the family and he just couldn't bear the thought of that. So he sucked it up and asked the sorting hat to place him in Slytherin. After telling him that he could have made some firm friendships in Gryffindor the sorting hat exclaimed 'SLYTHERIN!' As he went over to join his fellow snakes he spotted little Bellatrix sat at the table and in that split second it was as though the world around him had stopped, time has frozen. It was love at first sight; at least for him.

From that first moment Circinus knew that Bella was the girl for him. She was so beautiful, prettier than any girl he'd ever seen before. It was like she'd cast a spell over him. But she didn't like him back. Even at that young age her heart belonged to Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he was still known them. But still Circinus never gave up on her. Other girls would fall at his feet, willing to do anything to please him. He could have had any girl he wanted with his sandy blonde hair that fell perfectly on his face, and his bright blue eyes that looked the most unnatural colour. He could have anyone yet he still chose Bella and when he was forced by his father to become a Death Eater during the Wizarding War he took it upon himself to make sure nobody hurt Bella and to try and impress her in any way possible. Little did he know how big the battle was that he had on his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden burning feeling was felt by Bella on her arm. Voldemort was summoning her. She immediately dropped what she was doing and apparated to him. When she arrived Bella glared at the other Death Eaters who were all staring at her. They thought she was too young to be involved in the war, too weak. Not only was she constantly proving herself to You-Know-Who, but to them as well. She'd killed more people than most of them yet they still looked down on her. It was as though nothing she ever did was good enough. Feelings of loneliness swept over Bella. If she didn't fit in with the Death Eaters how would she ever fit in with him; the Dark Lord?

Voldemort declared that they were going to infiltrate the ministry and then take down the order. "It's the only way we're going to be able to take complete control," he told the eagerly listening Death Eaters. "But before we go I need to assign you all with a role. That's the only way this is going to work out." The Dark Lord pointed at each Death Eater, dishing out the roles. Eventually Bella realised that only she, and a boy she recognised from school were left; Circinus she thought his name was, something like that anyway. They were the two youngest Death Eaters, the only ones from their year at school. "You two," Voldemort snarled pointing at them, "You're far too young to be going inside the ministry during infiltration or anywhere near the Order so you can keep guard about a mile away from the ministry entrance."

"But I'm fully capable of going to battle! Why should my age matter when I've already killed more people than most of the other Death Eaters?" Bella exclaimed.

"Bellatrix Black, how do you speak to the Dark Lord like that?!" raged her mother, Druella.

"It's fine Druella. Your daughter obviously has a lot of spirit. I like it," whispered Voldemort, his face pressed against Bellatrix's. Butterflies fluttered in Bella's stomach. He said he liked her. You-Know-Who himself had taken notice of her. Bella felt as though she was flying, she was on such a high.

"If you really want, you can come with me to the ministry," Voldemort told Bella, "But you have to promise to stay close to me and do whatever I say, okay?"

"Of course my Lord, whatever you say," Bella whispered, staring at the ground. She could barely contain her excitement. Voldemort, Tom, has told her to stay close to him whilst they infiltrate the ministry together. It was like a dream come true.

"Wait a minute! You're letting a girl go with you, but not me," muttered Circinus.

"What was that boy?" Voldemort hissed.

"I was just wondering why Bella can go to the ministry but I can't," Circinus gulped. In all honesty he didn't want to go to the ministry but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to protect Bellatrix like he vowed to do, and if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

"Fine Prewett! You can come to boy. Now let's get out of here before I end up recruiting anyone else and starting a baby-sitting service," Voldemort snapped. "Follow me Prewett, Miss Black. The rest of you, you know what to do." And with that they Death Eaters were apparating all over the place, all going on their missions, whatever they may be.

Bella twisted her ankle as she arrived at the ministry of magic, "Ouch," she whispered.

"What was that Miss Black?" mumbled the Dark Lord.

"Nothing master," Bella muttered under her breath.

Typical, she'd probably just ruined any chances she had with Voldemort all because she didn't apparate smoothly. "If I can pull something amazing out of the bag today, then maybe he'll forget about this," Bellatrix said to herself, a huge grin spreading across her face. Suddenly she realised the Voldemort and Circinus were moving away. Circinus was beckoning her to follow. Bella stared him down with her signature glare. Circinus quickly looked away and Bella could have sworn he was blushing. "What is his problem?" she thought. She didn't have time to worry about that now anyway. She needed to stay close to Voldemort and be ready to attack at any moment, or even kill at any moment. She would get the Dark Lord's attention one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst following closely behind You-Know-Who, Bella realised that they were heading to level one; this was where the Minister of Magic and support staff's offices were located. Bella's father had told her about this place many times before. He hated the minister, said he was a muggle-loving embarrassment, although Bella herself had never seen a problem with muggles, she'd never dare admit it. As she looked behind her Bella realised that all the other Death Eaters had dispersed, going on their own missions in different parts of the ministry. Of course the Dark Lord had wanted to deal with the minister himself, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving it in somebody else's hands.

Sudden urges of childish excitement rushed over Bella, she was alone with Voldemort. Maybe he really did like her and wanted her all to himself and all this about her being too young to be taking part in this battle was a cover up. Maybe he liked watching her kill people, maybe he found it sexy. Millions of different possibilities rushed through her mind, her imagination was on over time. Then the reality of it all hit her, straggling along behind them was Circinus Prewett.

Bellatrix never had really understood Circinus. He was a Slytherin yet he didn't fit in with them at all. He was too good natured; too caring; too considerate; he just didn't seem to belong in Slytherin. She supposed the Sorting Hat had placed him in Slytherin because of his family ties, yet Bella knew enough people who had been in totally different houses to their family. Circinus' cousin Molly had been placed in Gryffindor, Bella's cousin Sirius had as well. The only logical explanation Bella could come up with about Circinus' house was that there must be a different hidden side of him; he must not be quite as one-dimensional as he seemed. This idea of Circinus' secret qualities intrigued Bella, but not enough for her to even contemplate having a relationship with him.

As the trio headed towards the minister's office the corridor was empty. Everywhere else in the ministry was bustling with people but here it was completely silent. The sound of every footstep each of them made sounded like one belonging to an elephants in contrast to the surroundings. All of a sudden an office door opened and Voldemort disappeared, leaving the two youngsters to somehow hide themselves. Bella didn't know what to do and just stood, frozen to the spot. Luckily for her, in spite of the burning fear inside him of getting caught, Circinus managed to drag Bella behind a fully grown, extremely large tree that was randomly growing in the corridor. They both just stood there, holding their breath, waiting for the small old lady, dressed from head to toe in lilac that was slowly waddling down the corridor. She looked as though she could barely put one foot in front of another and took 10 minutes to scale the small length of corridor.

During that short period of time Circinus felt like him and Bella had connected. They were so close he could feel her heart beating rapidly. His arm was wrapped instinctively around Bella's waist, it felt right. Circinus felt a bond between him and Bella, that he'd never felt before in his life, and for a split second he thought she felt it to. But Circinus' fantasy shattered like a mirror in front of his eyes. Bellatrix pulled away from him as soon as the old lady disappeared, not even looking at him as she walked away. All hope Circinus had in his heart was lost in a millisecond.

"So, where do you think the Dark Lord has gone?" Bella asked Circinus, dragging him back to reality with a bang.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I just hope he comes back soon, otherwise what are we meant to do?" Circinus mumbled, staring at the floor to hide his glowing scarlet cheeks.

Of course he'll come back! He wouldn't just leave us here, he's not like that," answered Bella defensively, jumping down Circinus' throat. How dare anyone question the intentions of the Dark Lord? He may be trying to infiltrate the ministry and take control of the Wizarding and muggle world, some innocent lives may be lost along the way, but he's only doing it because he knows it's best for everyone. His heart is in the right place. Young Bellatrix didn't realise it but she herself was having doubts about Voldemort's intentions. She was reasoning with herself inside her head, but she was too in love to realise that she may deep down inside know that everything Voldemort is doing is wrong and that she doesn't agree with it.

"Okay then, whatever you say," muttered Circinus. For a few minutes Bella had been so absorbed in her own thoughts, she'd forgot he was even there. Suddenly there was a loud crack as Voldemort reappeared, inches away from the two youngsters. "You kids obviously managed to keep yourselves hidden. Come on, we're going to go see my good friend, Mr Ernest Crinklebottom, the minister of magic," Voldemort hissed, sounding more snake like than usual.

The trio slinked swiftly down the corridor until; at last they reached the minister's office. "You two kids wait here a minute," Voldemort whispered authoritatively to Bella and Circinus.

"Why can't we come in with you? Anyway we can't just stand here, we'll get caught," exclaimed Bellatrix.

"You always think you know best don't you Miss Black? But I suppose this time you are right. Promise me you'll stay right behind me! If you get hurt or even killed, it's your fault not mine," snarled Voldemort.


End file.
